


Una nuova opportunità

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Holodecks/Holosuites, proto-P/T
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Un piccolo inconveniente sulla Voyager avvicina alcuni membri dell’equipaggio.Ambientata nella terza stagione, prima dell'episodio Blood Fever.
Relationships: Tal Celes/Harry Kim, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Una nuova opportunità

**Author's Note:**

> Serie TV: Star Trek Voyager
> 
> Pairing e personaggi: Paris/Torres, Kim&Tal
> 
> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, la storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.

=/\= Una nuova opportunità =/\=

I turni sulla Voyager non erano particolarmente stressanti per B’Elanna Torres, almeno non più di quelli svolti nella nave su cui aveva prestato servizio in precedenza. La nave Maquis Val Jean, comandata da Chakotay, era stata in continuo bisogno di manutenzione e di miglioramenti, necessari per riuscire a fuggire tutti interi dopo le loro incursioni.  
C’erano però dei giorni in cui B’Elanna avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per uscire di corsa dalla sala macchine, arrivare al suo alloggio ed una volta dentro inserire il blocco di sicurezza in modo che nessuno la disturbasse.

Sembrava incredibile che proprio lei, l’ingegnere per eccellenza, che si affascinava alla vista di un nucleo di curvatura in funzione, trovasse insopportabile restare in sala macchine.  
La verità era che in quei momenti lei non odiava in particolare stare lì, ma piuttosto in qualunque posto della nave dove ci fosse qualcun altro oltre a lei.

Ovviamente non dipendeva dalla nave o dall’equipaggio, che era il migliore che le fosse mai capitato - secondo in parte solo a quello composto da soli Maquis - era una questione personale.  
B’Elanna Torres non si era mai trovata a suo agio fra la gente, certamente con un equipaggio che conosceva questo succedeva più di rado, ma c’erano sempre delle volte in cui…

Stava lavorando ad una consolle ausiliaria in sala macchine, mancavano solo due ore alla fine del turno Beta, alle ore 24:00, di lì a poco avrebbe potuto rinchiudersi nella solitudine del suo alloggio a rimuginare su quello che avrebbe potuto fare in alternativa, ma che non aveva il coraggio di fare.

Era proprio il coraggio che in quei momenti l’abbandonava, ricordava ancora quanto fosse importante per sua madre, fin da quando lei era bambina, che non temesse niente e nessuno e che camminasse a testa alta da vera Klingon.  
A lei di solito non mancava il coraggio, tranne che in quei momenti, e ironicamente la causa era proprio la sua metà Klingon.  
B’Elanna aveva sempre pensato che se fosse stata completamente umana avrebbe affrontato più tranquillamente la vita, senza nascondersi dalle persone, ma aveva anche capito che senza quella sua parte aggressiva, ma anche forte e determinata, non sarebbe stata più lei. 

Il più delle volte, infatti, proprio il suo lato Klingon le dava la forza di andare avanti e di lottare contro le avversità che le si presentavano; fossero state una missione pericolosa o un problema nei circuiti EPS. Se ne era resa conto soprattutto quando i Vidiani l’avevano separata in due persone, una umana ed una Klingon e quella volta era stato Tom Paris a sostenerla.  
Ma le era capitato, anche se con minore frequenza negli ultimi anni, di sentirsi terribilmente in imbarazzo a causa del suo aspetto.  
Specialmente nell’adolescenza quando si era trovata su Kessik IV, pensava di essere continuamente criticata, e in buona parte era vero, a causa del suo aspetto e della sua condizione, per questo diventava scontrosa e aggressiva nei rapporti con gli altri, il che peggiorava le cose ed erano poche le persone con le quali riusciva ad agire tranquillamente ed aveva stabilito amicizie.

Sulla Voyager questo problema non esisteva, nonostante ciò, lei non riusciva a convincersene. C’erano sempre i suoi amici dei Maquis, anche se Seska l’aveva delusa, sapeva che Chakotay non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma c’era anche la Flotta Stellare, nuova gente da affrontare.  
Aveva quasi subito trovato l’appoggio di Harry, un ragazzo un po’ ingenuo ma determinato, era stato il primo dell’equipaggio che aveva conosciuto e in seguito alla sua amicizia era arrivata anche quella di Tom.  
I tre si ritrovavano spesso a mangiare insieme in sala mensa, Harry l’aveva aiutata a rivalutare Tom, che dall’epoca dei Maquis lei aveva sempre considerato un traditore, presuntuoso e donnaiolo.  
Sinceramente adesso non la pensava più così. Lo stimava invece. Lui le aveva spiegato cos’era successo in realtà quando era stato catturato, non li aveva consegnati alla Flotta, era stato tutto un equivoco che era anche costato la prigione a Tom e lei gli aveva creduto. Il tenente si era riscattato per le sue colpe e adesso cercava di rigare dritto e farsi degli amici, una sorta di famiglia, sulla Voyager; la riteneva una seconda possibilità e ringraziava Janeway per questo.  
Torres gli aveva detto una volta che il primo a dover ringraziare era se stesso, per aver avuto il coraggio di affrontare ciò che lo aveva portato ad essere l’uomo che è oggi; la Klingon non poté fare a meno di notare quanto questo consiglio valesse anche per lei.  
Era contenta per Tom, ultimamente il ragazzo riusciva anche a farla ridere con le sue battute, il burlone di bordo era un altro incarico che si aggiungeva al suo curriculum.

Tom Paris.  
Si chiese perché pensava così spesso a lui ultimamente. Era suo amico, ma questo non era un motivo sufficiente.

B’Elanna riuscì a distrarsi seguendo il corso dei suoi pensieri fino alla fine del turno, il lavoro da fare era stato più che altro routine e lo aveva svolto automaticamente.  
Salutò tutti brevemente e si diresse fuori da lì, al suo alloggio, alla solitudine tanto agognata.

Fece una doccia sonica ed indossò qualcosa di comodo. Non era molto stanca, avrebbe potuto raggiungere gli altri in sala mensa, pensò che dovesse ancora esserci qualcuno, ma non aveva voglia di Neelix che cercava di tirarle su il morale; o al ponte ologrammi, dove avrebbe potuto incontrare Tom e Harry; Chakotay era di turno in plancia, quindi contattarlo per passare del tempo insieme era fuori discussione.  
Il ponte ologrammi era l’opzione più accettabile, se non fosse stato per quell’umore nero che si era portata dietro per tutto il pomeriggio. Decise così di restare nella solitudine del suo alloggio.  
Prese qualcosa da mangiare al replicatore, un sandwich e lo finì in poco tempo. Esattamente alle 24:22.

**

Alle ore 24:00 Tom aveva finito il suo turno e non aveva voglia di andare a dormire, passò dal suo alloggio per rinfrescarsi e nel frattempo pensò a cosa fare.

Uscì dall’alloggio alle 24:22.  
Senza neanche pensarci si diresse da B’Elanna e solo dopo aver suonato il campanello si rese conto che era tardi e che quindi avrebbe potuto disturbarla; sperò di non averla svegliata.

B’Elanna fu sorpresa di ricevere visite a quell’ora, in realtà fu proprio sorpresa di ricevere visite e lo sarebbe stata ancora di più quando avrebbe scoperto chi stava dall’altro lato della porta. Esitò un attimo, poi disse:

“Avanti.”

La porta, come al solito, si aprì rapidamente, incurante dell’imbarazzo di Tom, che non si era ancora reso conto del perché stava disturbando Torres a quell’ora, non sapeva neanche cosa le avrebbe detto, ma ormai era fatta.

“Ciao.” Le disse.

Tom stava sulla soglia e B’Elanna lo invitò ad entrare, anche se non era di buon umore sarebbe stato scortese non farlo. Tom entrò.

“Ciao.” rispose

Tom annuì.

“Come mai sei qui?” chiese B’Elanna cercando di non sembrare seccata, anche se dovette ammettere a se stessa che la compagnia del tenente non le era sgradita.

“Ho finito il mio turno poco fa ed ho pensato…” lui si interruppe e proseguì un po' imbarazzato “…ma ti disturbo?” 

_‘Cosa le dico? Senti, scusa, ultimamente non faccio che pensare a te ed ogni scusa e buona per vederti, anche quando una scusa non c’è ma c’è solo l’intenzione è una buona occasione per vederti, tipo questa? Basta Tom, i tuoi pensieri stanno diventando convulsi.’_

Tom iniziò ad agitarsi, fortunatamente non c’era uno specchio a portata di mano altrimenti avrebbe visto che stava anche arrossendo per l’imbarazzo e si sarebbe agitato ancora di più.  
Non si era mai sentito così impacciato con una donna, anzi era sempre stato piuttosto sicuro. Non gli era chiaro ciò che provava per B’Elanna, di certo attrazione fisica, stava bene con lei ed era terribilmente preoccupato ogni volta che lei si trovava in pericolo.  
L’amava? Certamente quello che stava provando era molto diverso dalle cotte che aveva avuto in passato; lui era cambiato e B’Elanna non era certo un tipo comune.

“No, non mi disturbi.” 

La ragazza gli fece cenno di accomodarsi sul divano e così fece anche lei.  
La mente di Tom lavorava freneticamente in cerca di qualcosa da dire che giustificasse la sua presenza lì. Se non si fosse trattato di B’Elanna, avrebbe detto la verità:  
_‘Sono passato perché mi andava di vederti…’_  
ma a lei semplicemente non lo avrebbe detto, non voleva rischiare di rovinare la loro amicizia insinuando di essere interessato a qualcosa di più. Nel frattempo lei lo fissava con aria interrogativa, in imbarazzo.

“Ecco, volevo parlarti del nuovo programma olografico che stiamo sviluppando io ed Harry. Ci chiedevamo se avresti potuto darci una mano con un problema nella programmazione.”

“Oh, perché no. Appena ho un po’ di tempo libero posso aiutarvi.”

“Fantastico! Grazie.”

“Si tratta ancora di quell’hotel con piscina di cui mi avete parlato?”

“Si l’idea di Neelix è sempre quella, ma abbiamo pensato ad un tocco di originalità in più.”

“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò B’Elanna curiosa.

“Sarà un villaggio turistico in stile Polinesiano.”

“Interessante.”

“Lo penso anch’io! Ha tantissimo potenziale.”

“Come al solito lo riempirete di personaggi femminili, stavolta anche poco vestiti?”

“In effetti Harry ha già in mente un’istruttrice di nuoto… ma credo che resterai stupita Torres, nel programma stiamo inserendo anche dei fusti olografici che farebbero perdere la testa persino a Janeway!”

“Dunque conoscete anche i gusti del capitano!”

L’imbarazzo stava pian piano svanendo per lasciare il posto ad una piacevole atmosfera che spesso si creava quando i due stavano insieme. Si divertivano ed erano felici di passare del tempo insieme, sebbene non lo avrebbero facilmente ammesso.

Continuarono a chiacchierare senza accorgersi del tempo che passava.  
B’Elanna propose di prendere qualcosa da bere, Tom accettò, così la Klingon si diresse verso il replicatore.

“Che cosa preferisci?” gli chiese.

“Tu cosa prendi?”

“Arcturian Fizz.” Rispose lei

“Mi vuoi tentare?”

“Non farti strane idee tenente…”

“E’ colpa tua, l’Arcturian Fizz non è quell’innocente bevanda che intensifica il senso del piacere?”

“Oh, ma guarda, è proprio quella. Ti assicuro che non c’è niente dietro.”

“Oh, certamente. Ma forse sarà meglio che io prenda qualcos’altro. Birra Tarkaliana.”

“Birra Tarkaliana sia.”

Mentre ordinava i due drink, si sarebbe presa a schiaffi per ciò che aveva appena fatto.  
_‘Provocare Tom così, ma che mi è saltato in mente? Per una cosa del genere quello è capace di convincersi che mi piace… Maledizione!… E se fosse la verità? Quando sono con lui da sola ci sono momenti in cui non m’importa più di niente e vorrei solo… chiudergli quella dannata bocca con un bacio! Sta calma B’Elanna, forse è solo attrazione fisica, come le altre volte, non è che lo ami o… e se mi stessi innamorando di lui?  
Sto dando i numeri.’_

B’Elanna prese i bicchieri e ne porse uno a Tom, la ragazza non poté nascondere un tremito della sua mano.  
Intanto Paris le aveva chiesto qualcosa, ma in quel momento lei era così presa dai suoi pensieri che non lo sentì. “Allora?”

“Scusami, cosa mi avevi chiesto?”

Osservando il drink di B’Elanna, Tom le chiese di nuovo: “Hai poi rinunciato all’Arcturrian Fitz?” 

“Si, stavo solo scherzando…” gli rispose, infatti aveva optato per un innocuo thè freddo.

“Capisco… brindiamo?”

“Certo.”

La tensione che c’era in entrambi era evidente, infatti fu un brindisi rocambolesco: B’Elanna fece cadere metà del suo bicchiere su Tom, bagnandogli i pantaloni.

“Scusa!”

“Fa niente…”

“Mi dispiace, non l’ho fatto apposta.”

“Non preoccuparti, solo un po’ freddina.”

“Io?”

“Il tuo the.”

“The?… Oh, certo, il the! Aspetta, prendo qualcosa per asciugarti… con cui puoi asciugarti.” Precisò B’Elanna e si alzò, lui fece lo stesso.

“No, lascia stare. Andrò a cambiarmi, tanto si è già fatto tardi.”

“Come vuoi.”

“Allora, buonanotte.”

“Senti, mi dispiace tanto.”

“E’ tutto ok.”

Tom uscì e la porta si chiuse dietro di lui.

“Buonanotte.” Mormorò B’Elanna, dopo che lui fu uscito.

Tom arrivò al proprio alloggio e si derise, pensando che B’Elanna aveva fatto proprio bene a fargli una doccia fredda, seppure inconsapevolmente, in modo da fargli levare dalla testa certe idee. Dirigendosi verso il bagno si tolse l’uniforme, mettendola senza troppa attenzione nel refresher, curandosi solo di togliere il comunicatore e i gradi, ed entrò in doccia - scegliendo l’acqua non la doccia sonica perché la trovava più rilassante.

Si vestì in maglietta e boxer ed andò a dormire ripensando all’incontro di quella sera con B’Elanna.

Tom percepì una presenza vicino a lui. Poi sentì un lieve baciò sulle palpebre, prima una poi l’altra, aprì gli occhi, vide B’Elanna seduta al centro del suo letto, indossava una sottoveste di seta rosso scuro, una delle spalline era scivolata casualmente dalla spalla destra.  
Trattenne il respiro. Lei allungò le gambe e mise i piedi sul grembo di Tom che sospirò per l’intimità del gesto e si sollevò seduto.

Le accarezzò il dorso del piede e nella penombra notò le unghie smaltate dello stesso colore del sottile indumento che la vestiva, la sua mano le percorse la gamba, fino all'incavo del ginocchio e passò alla coscia. Stavolta fu lei a sospirare.

“Basta giocare.” Gli disse, lo scoprì dal lenzuolo che ancora lo copriva fino alla vita, gli si accomodò a cavalcioni in grembo e lo baciò con passione, gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Tom le tolse la sottoveste, stanco di immaginare cosa ci fosse sotto e vide che non indossava biancheria intima. Lei gli tolse la maglietta e gli accarezzò il petto, lui la schiena, dedicando particolare attenzione alle creste spinali, era sicuro che le avrebbe avute, non molto pronunciate. B’Elanna inarcò la schiena e Tom ne approfittò per baciarle i seni, lei emise un gemito ed un ritmo ondulatorio iniziò nelle loro zone intime. Lo spinse con vigore nuovamente sulla schiena e iniziò a togliergli i boxer.

A quel punto la sveglia suonò ed il tenente Paris si svegliò di soprassalto, gli ci volle un attimo per realizzare che si era trattato solo di un sogno.

Passandosi una mano sul volto pensò: _'Mi ha preso proprio male questa ossessione per B’Elanna.'_

**

Quella mattina B’Elanna ed Harry si incontrarono per caso in sala mensa prima del turno Alfa e, come spesso accadeva, fecero colazione insieme. Tom non si fece vedere, ma non era insolito per qualcuno di loro saltare la colazione o prendere qualcosa al replicatore nel proprio alloggio, razioni permettendo. B’Elanna era imbarazzata per raccontare ad Harry della visita di Tom della sera precedente, gli parlò solo del fatto che Tom le aveva chiesto una mano con il programma del resort Polinesiano, il ragazzo le disse che avevano programmato di lavorarci quel pomeriggio e lei si offrì di raggiungerli al laboratorio di programmazione olografica quello stesso giorno.

Quando Harry arrivò in plancia, approfittò del fatto che il capitano e Chakotay non fossero presenti per passare un attimo dalla postazione di Tom e informarlo di quanto concordato con Torres, poi gli chiese:  
“Hai saltato la colazione stamattina?”

“Ero in ritardo” Tom si giustificò.  
In realtà il sogno lo aveva un po' destabilizzato, sperò che la sensazione passasse entro il pomeriggio, quando avrebbe rivisto B’Elanna. Si chiese anche, circospetto, se lei avesse detto a Kim qualcos’altro della sera precedente e se avrebbe potuto parlargliene.

Quel pomeriggio nel laboratorio di programmazione olografica i ragazzi mostrarono a B’Elanna il programma fin dove l’avevano creato, seguendo molti dei suggerimenti di Neelix ispirati ad un resort Talaxiano realmente esistente. Le chiesero la sue idee su come poter risolvere il problema della profondità degli spazi, poiché volevano realizzare un ambiente abbastanza grande da poter ospitare molte persone contemporaneamente, in modo che potesse diventare un luogo di ritrovo per l’equipaggio. 

“Stavo pensando che si potrebbe ancorare lo spazio virtuale ad un punto di pivot reale abbastanza ampio.”

“E come si potrebbe aumentare la varianza fotonica fra lo spazio disponibile e quello richiesto?” chiese Harry.

B’Elanna espose le sue teorie, si misero all’opera e videro ben presto che potevano essere messe in pratica con successo.  
Era passata circa mezz’ora da quando si erano messi al lavoro ed Harry fu chiamato da Chakotay perché avevano bisogno di lui in plancia. Tom e B’Elanna si offrirono di proseguire il lavoro senza di lui.  
“D’accordo. Basta che dopo mi aggiorniate su tutto quello che avete fatto.” Raccomandò.

“Oh, non preoccuparti Harry, sarai il primo a saperlo.” Gli assicurò Tom mentre Harry usciva in fretta dal laboratorio.  
B’Elanna non poté fare a meno di leggere un doppio senso in quelle parole e lo avrebbe colpito volentieri in quel momento, anche se scherzosamente, ma si trattenne dal farlo.  
Cercò di convincersi di essere stata lei ad aver attributo un doppio senso ad una frase innocua.

Mentre Tom e B’Elanna lavoravano ci fu un sovraccarico nella griglia olografica, che emise qualche scintilla.

B’Elanna analizzò l’accaduto alla postazione.

“C’è stato un sovraccarico. Vado a prendere una valigetta degli attrezzi.”

“Vengo con te.”

“D’accordo. Computer: uscita.” 

“Impossibile eseguire.”

“Inserisco un codice di sblocco… Nulla… Proviamo ad aprire manualmente.” Tom propose.  
Torres annuì ed aprirono un pannello vicino all’ingresso.

Tentarono ma senza successo.

“Chiamiamo Harry?” B’Elanna disse di si “Paris a Kim.”

“Qui Kim.”

“Harry scusa se ti disturbo in plancia ma io e B’Elanna siamo bloccati nel laboratorio di programmazione olografica, c’è stato un malfunzionamento e non si può uscire.”

Il capitano Janeway fece un cenno di assenso ad Harry dandogli il permesso di allontanarsi, avrebbe terminato dopo le analisi.

“Arrivo.” E prese il turbo ascensore. “Kim a sala macchine.”

“Qui Carey, mi dica.”

“Il capo ingegnere è bloccata nel laboratorio olografico. Avrei bisogno di qualcuno che mi raggiunga lì e che porti anche una cassetta degli attrezzi.”

“D’accordo.”

**

“Secondo queste letture c’è un malfunzionamento nella griglia 47G che sta sovraccaricando il sistema di dissipazione dell’energia. Vorrei dare un’occhiata da vicino al giunto di questa griglia olografica.” Disse B’Elanna.

“Computer: materializza una scala.” Ordinò Tom.

“Specificare altezza.”

“Due metri.”

Apparse una scala ma uno dei pioli era solo parzialmente visibile, infatti cadde immediatamente quasi addosso a Tom, e lo avrebbe centrato se non si fosse rapidamente spostato. Tom fece un fischio.

B’Elanna richiamò delle letture alla consolle: “Diversi oloemettitori sono andati, per questo non è apparsa per intero.”

“Computer rimuovi scala.” La scala scomparve.

“Ok B’Elanna, faremo alla vecchia maniera.”

“Cioè?” l’ingegnere lo guardò perplessa.

**

“Tal mi passeresti l’iperchiave?” Il tenente Carey aveva mandato Tal Celes, la guardiamarina Bajoriana, ad assistere Kim e si trovavano al di fuori del laboratorio.

“Si signore.”

“Puoi chiamarmi Harry.”

“Ma signore… Harry, lei è un ufficiale superiore...”

“Ma scommetto che abbiamo circa la stessa età.”

“Probabile, io mi sono laureata all’Accademia nel 2370.” Disse la Bajoriana porgendogli lo strumento.

“Io nel 2371.”

Tal mise da parte le sue remore e prese ad utilizzare il tu, ma non gli propose di chiamarla Celes a sua volta: per i Bajoriani il nome proprio veniva usato solo dalle persone più intime.  
“Beh, anche se questo sulla Voyager è stato il tuo primo incarico, sei molto più esperto di me. Essendo un ufficiale di plancia ed anche molto bravo.” 

Harry si strinse nelle spalle con modestia e si apprestò ad utilizzare l’iperchiave sul sistema olografico, Tal lo interruppe, Harry l’aveva messa a suo agio e si sentì di poter dire:  
“Anche se tu sei molto più esperto posso effettuare io la regolazione.”

“Certo, procedi pure”. Disse Harry volentieri restituendole l’attrezzo.  
Le chiese se questo non fosse stato dunque il primo incarico anche per lei.

“No, ho prestato servizio per sei mesi sulla U.S.S. El Baz, mentre era in esplorazione nel quadrante Beta.”

“Ti sei trovata bene?”

“In realtà non è andata molto bene, ho chiesto trasferimento, ho avuto dei problemi di adattamento. Qui sulla Voyager va meglio, a parte, insomma, l’incredibile circostanza di essere stati scaraventati a 70.000 anni luce di distanza dal quadrante Alfa!”

“A chi lo dici, la nostalgia si fa sentire spesso… almeno per me.”

“Oh, anche per me, mi manca la mia famiglia, soprattutto mia sorella.”

“Io sono figlio unico, avrei sempre voluto un fratello. Se non sono indiscreto, mi sembra strano che tu abbia avuto problemi sulla El Baz, mi sembri una persona così affabile.”

“Adattamento sul lavoro. Non sono molto sicura di me.”

“Non l’avrei detto.”

Continuarono a parlare mentre effettuavano le riparazioni, in fondo non stavano violando alcuna regola della Flotta Stellare sulla fraternizzazione fra membri dell’equipaggio, si disse Harry.  
Le raccontò del programma olografico per tutto l’equipaggio a cui stavano lavorando lui e Tom, da un’idea di Neelix e le propose di farle dare un’occhiata in anteprima di lì a breve. Celes accettò contenta.

**

Tom si avvicinò alla parete proprio sotto al giunto da esaminare, si accovacciò e si rivolse a B’Elanna “Sali qui su.” le disse, toccandosi le spalle.

“Stai scherzando? Non sono un equilibrista.”

“Vuoi uscire da qui o no?”

“Si ma vorrei uscire tutta intera.”

“Lo so che non sei così fifona!”

“Non mi sento di assicurare che tu uscirai tutto intero, se continui così!” 

Tom alzò le mani in segno di resa ma non si sollevò da terra. B’Elanna prese in considerazione l’idea.  
“Come dovrei salire?” gli chiese.

“A cavalcioni, come se no? In piedi?”

Lei scrollo le spalle “E va bene.”  
Si accomodò imbarazzata sulle sue spalle e Tom fece per sollevarsi.

“Sarebbe più facile se mi dessi le mani.” Le disse. Lei esitò, poi gli porse le mani, lui rivolse i palmi verso l’alto ed intrecciò le dita fra le sue.

“Così è più stabile.” Si giustificò. “Lo so che se dovessi farti cadere non uscirei vivo da qui, tieni la presa.” Tom si sollevò. “Riesci ad arrivarci?” le chiese.

“Si, sta fermo così.” B’Elanna gli lasciò andare le mani e cominciò ad armeggiare alla parete. “Il giunto è completamente bruciato.” Osservò.

Tom le appoggiò le mani sulle cosce per tenerla maggiormente in equilibrio, lei comprese il motivo e non si infuriò. 

Era così strano stare così vicini e B’Elanna cercò di concentrarsi sul problema tecnico. Dopo qualche minuto chiese a Tom di passarle il tricorder, che inizialmente aveva portato con se per scaricare direttamente nel computer del laboratorio delle precedenti modifiche ideate per il programma.  
Tom allontanò la mano destra per estrarre il tricorder che era assicurato ad una fondina sul fianco della propria uniforme, ne risentì il loro equilibrio.

“Maldición” Imprecò lei in spagnolo. “Non oscillare!”

“Sono fermo sei tu che oscilli!”  
Le passò il tricorder - che lei afferrò - e riportò la mano sulla coscia destra, per evitare ulteriori oscillazioni, che avrebbero potuto essere fonte di guai.

“Ci sono picchi di energia in tutta l’area circostante alla griglia.”

“Puoi riparare il giunto?”

“Non senza strumenti.” Gli diede un leggero colpetto sulla testa. “Fammi scendere.”

Tom sospirò e si mise giù, B’Elanna scese via dalle sue spalle.

“Stanco?” Gli chiese.

“No, affatto.” Si vantò un po' Tom ma le sorrise, lei ricambiò prima di premere il proprio comunicatore.

“Torres a Kim.”

“Qui Kim.”

“Harry, alcuni emettitori e giunti della griglia sono fuori uso, attorno alla griglia 47G ci sono dei picchi, dovremmo bypassare la griglia per far ritornare stabile l’energia.”

“Io e Tal siamo qui fuori, stiamo provando ad aprire manualmente le porte togliendogli energia.”

“Abbiamo tentato anche noi ma non ho strumenti qui, magari avrete più fortuna. Io nel frattempo proverò a bypassare l’energia attorno alla griglia. Ci aggiorniamo. Torres, chiudo.”

B’Elanna si mise a lavorare alla consolle.

Tom si sedette sul pavimento. Dopo un po' le disse “Oltre a fare da scala posso aiutare in qualcos’altro?” 

“No grazie, sarebbe inutile.”

“Mio padre mi ripeteva spesso quanto fossi inutile.” Disse sorridendo mestamente.

“Non ho detto che sei inutile, ma che non c’è niente di utile che si possa fare oltre a quello che sto già facendo.”

Tom scrollò le spalle. B’Elanna esitò, poi gli chiese: “Ti va di parlarne?”

“Del mio rapporto con mio padre? 

Lei annuì.

“Non so esattamente da quando la sua opinione su di me sia cominciata a peggiorare, quando ero abbastanza piccolo mi insegnò a pilotare, ad un certo punto cominciò a ripetermi che sicuramente avrei portato disgrazia alla tradizione dei Paris... cosa che alla fine ho realmente fatto. Ripensandoci credo che la mia relazione con lui sia peggiorata dopo la sua prigionia da parte dei Cardassiani.”

“Quando fu catturata anche il capitano Janeway?”

“Si.”

“Almeno tu hai avuto un padre mentre crescevi.” Tom fece un sorriso amaro, B’Elanna continuò: “Mia madre mi diceva sempre che non avrei mai portato onore alla casa di L’Naan.”

“Sembra che abbiamo qualcosa in comune.”

“Una nueva oportunidad también.” 

Anche Tom conosceva un po' di spagnolo, comprese, e disse convinto:  
“Senza dubbio. Senza questa opportunità sarei probabilmente ancora nella colonia penale in Nuova Zelanda, a scontare il mio penultimo anno di prigione.” Dopo un po' prosegui: “E’ per via di tuo padre che parli in spagnolo?”

“Si, lui lo era di origine. Quando era ancora a casa parlava in spagnolo per la maggior parte del tempo e quando andavamo a trovare mia nonna parlavamo solo in spagnolo… Sono riuscita a bypassare l’energia. Torres a Kim.”

Il guardiamarina premette il proprio comunicatore “Qui Kim.”

“Harry, prova a reinstradare l’energia ai giunti circostanti.”

“Ok, procedo.” Dopo qualche secondo confermò: “Fatto.”

Tom controllò un dato alla consolle, poi disse: “Computer: uscita.”  
Stavolta le porte si aprirono, uscirono e Tom diede una pacca sulla spalla ad Harry ringraziandolo.

Harry li salutò prima di tornare in plancia. B’Elanna congedò Tal e prese la valigetta degli strumenti e la portò dentro il laboratorio, uscì e disse al collega:  
“Manderò qualcuno a sostituire il giunto, meglio replicarne uno nuovo prima.” Inserì un blocco di sicurezza alle porte, per evitare che il laboratorio potesse essere usato prima delle riparazioni.

“Proseguiamo domani il lavoro al programma?” Le propose Tom.

“Per me va bene. Quando sarà pronto sarà bello godersi un po' di sole, anche se olografico.”

“Magari potremmo godercelo insieme.” Azzardò lui.

“Ci vediamo tenente.” B’Elanna scelse di essere cauta e andò via, lasciandolo nel dubbio, senza una risposta alla sua proposta.

“Ci vediamo.” disse Paris, avviandosi pensoso nella direzione opposta.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto. Una review o kudos sarebbero graditi!


End file.
